Rules
by Carol wells
Summary: Sasuke resolve dar uma passada na casa do pai do filho de Sakura e ditar algumas regras.: Presente para Keiko Haruno Uchiha.


**Rules**

**-**

**Nota da autora:** Essa one é o presente de natal da minha amada Kei-chan. Minha querida cunhadinha que me viciou em Bounce *-* ah, eu te amo muito querida, conte sempre comigo! Feliz Natal, espero que goste!

-

- Já vou! – O ninja gritou ao ouvir alguém bater furiosamente na porta do seu apartamento, quando ele abriu a porta encontrou a ultima pessoa que pensou que encontraria em sua porta.

- Uchiha? – O shinobi perguntou visivelmente surpreso, conhecia a fama do moreno e com certeza: Uchiha Sasuke era a ultima pessoa com quem Sai queria mexer.

- Nós precisamos conversar! – O Uchiha ordenou.

Sai abriu passagem para que o Uchiha se dirigisse ao sofá, Sai queria saber que diabos estava acontecendo ali.

- O que eu posso fazer por você? – Sai perguntou apreensivo.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Sasuke respondeu friamente.

- Sobre o que? – Sai estremeceu diante do olhar intimidador do Uchiha.

- Sobre Sakura. – O Uchiha sussurrou. Quando ficou sabendo que Sakura estava grávida de um filho de Sai, Sasuke foi mais afetado do que poderia imaginar. As únicas palavras que ele conseguiu trocar com ela desde "Sakura, você poderia ter me contado" foram inteiramente sobre trabalho.

Se ele não poderia ter Sakura, tudo bem. Ela merecia alguém melhor que ele, tinha certeza disso. Mas antes precisava garantir que quem ganhou Sakura a trataria direito.

- Sakura? – Sai perguntou constrangido, não tinha a mínima idéia de como contar sobre seu relacionamento com a Haruno para a antiga paixão da rosada.

- Se você machucá-la eu vou estrangulá-lo. – A face do Uchiha adquiriu uma expressão muito séria ao ameaçar o ANBU.

- Ok. – Sai disse, duvidando que o Uchiha sentisse algum desconforto em matá-lo daquela forma. - Eu nem sonharia em...

- Não importa se você sonhar ou não com isso, se fizer Sakura chorar vai ter que lidar comigo! – Sasuke o interrompeu.

- Não vou... – Sai começou a se defender mais foi cortado novamente pelo portador do sharingan.

- Eu tenho algumas regras para você, se quebrar alguma delas, eu mesmo me encarrego de que você tenha a morte mais dolorosa possível. – Sasuke o informou com firmeza, tinha certeza que pelo olhar de Sai o ANBU nunca tinha sido tão intimidado em toda a sua vida.

- Regras? – Sai perguntou com a voz um pouco tremula, não sabia o que esperar nem mesmo o pai de Sakura tinha sido tão medonho.

- Sim, regras. – Sasuke disse friamente. – Eu não vou ficar parado assistindo você magoar uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim.

- Uma das pessoas mais importantes para você? – Sai gaguejou um pouco na repetição, ele realmente esperava não ter que competir com Uchiha Sasuke pelo amor de Sakura, Sai sabia dos antigos sentimentos da Haruno pelo Uchiha mais novo e o desenhista não tinha certeza de entre os dois o escolhido seria ele.

- Sakura é minha amiga, mas também parte da minha equipe e eu não vou deixar que nossa produtividade seja sacrificada por você. – Sasuke disse com um tom de desprezo. Enquanto Sai possuísse Sakura a seu favor, ele continuaria vivo.

- Tudo bem, quais são as regras que eu tenho que cumprir? – Sai não precisou se esforçar para manter o tom acido na voz.

- Primeiro: Você nunca poderá chamá-la de Feiosa, nunca! Não importa se deslizar. – Sasuke avisou, com o desprezo visível em seus olhos.

Sai franziu o cenho.

- Segundo: Você não vai se atrever a chamá-la de qualquer pronome que seja inferior a ela. Caso isso aconteça vou pessoalmente te estraçalhar. – O sharingan ativado não deixava duvidas, o Uchiha cumpriria todas as ameaças.

- Ok. – Sai concordou com certo entusiasmo, sabia que nunca chamaria Sakura de nada depreciativo, isso acabaria sendo o fora do século, caso ele tentasse. E com certeza não seria o Uchiha super protetor que estaria dando o chute.

- Regra número três: Nunca a deixe pensar que você acha outra mulher mais atraente. Se eu ouvir que ela se sente inferior por algo que você disse, eu vou quebrar os seus joelhos. – Sasuke o intimidou.

Sai respirou fundo perguntando até onde o Uchiha poderia chegar.

- Quarto: Quando Sakura tiver o seu filho, trate-os direito! – Sasuke disse tentando camuflar o ciúme.

- Ou se não você vai me cortar em pedaços. – Sai terminou a ameaça.

- Não, mais que bom que está começando a perceber a mensagem. – Sasuke disse friamente – Mas ficaria feliz em te jogar em um posso de jacarés para eles terminarem o trabalho.

- Oh Deus! – Sai disse sarcasticamente.

- Quinta regra: Não se atreva a fazer a Sakura desistir de ser medica-nin. Eu posso dizer com certeza que a casa dela é aquele hospital. Então se fizer isso sua bunda é dela, e lhe asseguro que vai ser pior do que tudo que eu possa fazer. – Sasuke afirmou.

- Eu não sei... – Sai murmurou apreensivo.

- Sexta: Não quebre o coração de Sakura, ela pode se fazer de forte e tudo mais, só que emocionalmente falando ela é mais frágil do que qualquer boneca de porcelana. – Ele suspirou. – Então se for para abandoná-la, vá de uma vez e não prolongue o sofrimento...

- Espera um minuto. Nós estamos conversando sobre o que você vai fazer se eu a machucar, então acho que é um bom momento para abordar o fato de que você está apaixonado pela minha namorada. – Sai afirmou.

Sasuke deu ombros, não pretendendo negar a verdade.

- Ela está com você agora, cheguei tarde, mas não vou deixar que ela se machuque. – Sasuke respondeu decidido.

- Confie em mim Sasuke – Sai disse com um meio sorriso no rosto – Se você soubesse o quão difícil foi para Sakura entrar em um relacionamento, você perceberia que nenhum homem inteligente iria machucá-la.

- Eu sei disso – Sasuke disse, olhando para o ANBU com o sharingan ainda ativado. – Mas eu queria ter certeza!Não quero ver você estragando a vida da melhor pessoa desse mundo.

- Eu pensei que você tinha aquela mulher lá... Karin. – Sai zombou.

- Sete: Magoe de alguma forma Sakura e sua cabeça é minha! – O Uchiha avisou ignorando o outro moreno.

- Eu nunca faria isso com ela você sabe. – Sai o lembrou.

- Oito: Se você se atrever a fazê-la chorar, eu vou fazer você chorar! – Sasuke o alertou.

- Vai ameaçar me matar agora? – Sai perguntou.

- E por ultimo: Seja bom para ela. – Sasuke afirmou depois de um longo suspiro, era hora de deixar Sakura ir.

- Que? – Sai estava surpreso. – Nenhuma ameaça de morte nem nada assim?

- Não, mas quero a sua palavra de que você pode cuidar dela. – Sasuke disse. – De homem para homem.

- Você tem a minha palavra. – Sai respondeu calmamente.

- Agora que concordamos, eu vou embora. – Sasuke disse andando até a porta.

- Uchiha? – Sai disse ao abrir a porta para ele.

- O que? – Sasuke respondeu já saindo do apartamento.

- Vou cuidar bem dela. – Sai respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Ótimo. – Sasuke respondeu, a única coisa que ele queria é que a Haruno fosse feliz, mesmo que seja sem ele.

**Cinco anos depois...**

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Sakura respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos pretos do seu marido era uma das primeiras noites deles na nova casa.

- Hm? – Ele respondeu distraidamente, se ajeitando no colo de Sakura.

- Quando eu estava grávida de Naoki, o que você disse a ele? – Sakura questionou calmamente, entrelaçando seus dedos com os do marido.

- Por que a pergunta? – O moreno respondeu apertando carinhosamente a mão dela.

- Sai queria romper comigo durante um bom tempo, mas parecia com medo e eu acho que você tem algo haver com isso. – Sakura explicou beijando de leve os lábios do marido.

- Eu só expliquei algumas coisas a ele. – Sasuke respondeu vagamente antes de puxá-la para um novo beijo.

Sakura queria mais detalhes mais sabia que o marido não os daria, então ela deu um selinho demorado no Uchiha.

Sasuke deixou um meio sorriso escapar, no final das contas quem terminou aquele relacionamento tinha sido Sakura, então suas regras foram um tanto quando desnecessárias, mas se Sai não tivesse seguido as regras ao pé da letra, talvez o Uchiha não tivesse Sakura nesse momento.

- Eu te amo. – Ele a ouviu murmurar em meio aos beijos.

- Eu também. – Sasuke respondeu antes de deitá-la na cama novamente.

**Owari**

**Nota da autora: **Mereço reviews?

Um feliz Natal a todos!

Beijos


End file.
